mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prinzessin Ember
Prinzessin Ember ist ein Drache und die amtierende Herrscherin des Drachenlandes aus Der neue Drachenlord. Persönliches Ember zeichnet sich durch Klugheit und Persönlichkeitsstärke aus. Sie ist die Tochter des ehemaligen Drachenlord Torch. In der Zeit ihrer Regentschaft führt Ember selbst den Titel Drachenlord. Geschichte Staffel 6 In Der neue Drachenlord hat Lord Torch laut Drachengesetz sein Pensionierungsalter erreicht und ruft zum Wettkampf um seine Nachfolge. Ember ist an der Seite ihres Vaters als er den Drachen erklärt das derjenige der ihm das Blutsteinzepter aus einem Vulkan bringt, in dem er es selber deponiert hat, neuer Drachenlord wird. Eröffnung ist wen die Sonne am höchsten Steht. Da entdeckt Torch Spike der sich gerade verkrümeln will und nimmt ihn aufs Korn, da er es ihm nicht erlaubt hat. Gerade als Torch ihn durch die Mangel drehen will schaltet sich seine Tochter Ember ein und kann ihren Vater davon überzeugen das der Kurze die Mühe nicht wehrt ist. Als Ember sich aufmacht um sich auf den Wettkampf vorzubereiten fängt Torch sie ab. Er verbietet ihr an dem Wettkampf teil zunehmen da er ihn für große und starke Drachen entworfen hat und Ember die Kaum größer als Spike ist eben diese Kriterien nicht erfüllt. Ihre Schläue ist für ihn kein Argument und er verbiet es ihr nochmal nachdrücklich am Wettkampf teil zu nehmen. Doch lässt Ember sich nicht abbringen und verkleidet sich Kurzerhand. Mitten im Wettkampf wird Garble von einem Seemonster gegen Ember geschleudert die darauf Bewusstlos abstürzt. Aber Spike kann sie an Land schaffen. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt fragt Ember nur empört was Spike denkt da zu tun. Worauf Rarity, die mit Twilight Spike heimlich begleiten, ebenso empört klarstellt das Spike ihr gerade die Schuppen gerettet hat, womit die Tarnung der Ponys hinfällig ist. Ember kann nicht glauben das ein Drache, der sonst keine freunde haben sollte mit Ponys befreundet ist. Sie lässt es aber auf sich beruhen da sie noch einen Wettkampf gewinnen muss um allen zu zeigen das sie nicht nur eine kleine Prinzessin ist. Da wird Garble von einem Felsen begraben. Ember erlebt mit wie Spike ihm hilft und statt zu danken den kleinen mit Dreck zu kickt. Da wittert er eine Ponyfährte doch die Verkleidete Ember erklärt's ihm damit das sie auf dem Heerweg ein paar Ponys überfallen hat. Gabrle lässt es dabei und macht sich wieder auf den Weg. Als die beiden Drachen von einander wissen wollen warum sie sich nicht gegenseitig verraten haben merken sie an den anderen wie knifflig die Fliegenden Felsen wirklich sind. Spike Schlägt Ember einen Deal vor. Sie fliegt ihn rauf er warnt vor Felsen. Nach kurzem Überdenken stimmt Ember zu und zusammen schaffen sie es bis zu einem Tunnel durch den es in den Vulkan reingeht. Angesichts der Schwierigkeit dieser Etappe schlägt Ember vor das sie zwei erst mal weiter zusammen arbeiten. So kommen sie zu einigen Lavatümpeln im Vulkaninneren wo schon Rarity und Twilight warten. Als Ember wissen will wie die beiden hergekommen sind bebt die Höhle und Rarity droht in eine Lavafontäne zustürze. Spike kann sie gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen und Ember fast es nicht das sich die Freunde für einander in Gefahr begeben. Spike erklärt ihr dass das Freunde eben für einander tun. Als er sie Fragt ob sie den niemanden hat der auf sie aufpasst kann Ember nur Spike nennen. Aber da zeigt sie ihm die kalte Schulter und macht im klar da es nur einen Drachenlord geben kann heißt es jeder Drache für sich. Auf Spikes Fragen ob sie keine Echten Freunde wären meint sie das sie es im Ponyland vielleicht wären aber Drachen schließen keine Freundschaften und fliegt los. Kurz darauf kommt sie aber Spike in der Kammer des Zepters zu Hilfe und rettet ihn vor Garble. Den so was tun freunde nun mal für einander, sie bittet aber draum nicht über ihre Gefühle reden zu müssen. Neuner Plan, während sie Garble in Schach hält soll Spike das Zepter hohlen. Doch mitten in der Aktion kommt Spike Ember nochmal zu Hilfe und sie kann Gabrle auf die Bretter legen. Spike schnappt sich das Zepter und wird Drachenlord. Auch wen es ihm nicht passt fügt sich selbst Garble. Dem Spike befiehlt nach Hause zu gehen und unterwegs jeden Drachen zu umarmen, ohne Erklärung und wird’s auch noch so peinlich. Darauf übergibt Spike Ember das Zepter. Er wollte nie Drachenlord werden, nur seine Freunde schützen, denn alle anderen Drachen hatten Pläne Equestria zu überfallen. Außerdem war ja die Regel das es der Drache wird der Torch das Zepter bringt. Als Ember mit dem Zepter zu ihrem Vater kommt ist dieser verärgert das sie sich über sein Verbot hinweggesetzt hat bis ihm Ember klar macht das man eben nicht groß und stark sein muss um ein guter Drachenlord zu sein. Torch sieht ein falsch gelegen zu haben, er erkennt Embers Stärke und Klugheit an und meint das sie einen exzellenten Drachenlord abgeben wird. Da kommt Garbel daher und umarmt zu dessen Verwunderung Torchs Nasenhorn. Staffel 7 In Twilights Masterplan macht sich Twilight Gedanken ob sie Starlight zu den Drachen Schicken soll. Ember würde sich sicher gut mit Starlight verstehen. Wie es sich Twilight schon genau ausmalt. Aber es gibt auch Drachen die Ponys nicht so mögen wie Ember. Schwupps nimmt Garble Starlight mit auf einen Sprung in seine Libelingslavagrube. Für Drachen ein Schwimmteich, für Ponys sehr ungesund. Zum Glück nur ein Fantasiegebilde von Twilight. In Spike im Verantwortungsstress hat Ember Spike um Rat gefragt. Die Drachen sich zwar in Freundschaft versuchen aber ständig in Streit geraten. Deswegen hat Spike sie nach Ponyville eingeladen. Da steht plötzlich Thorax, Anführer der Wechselponys, auf der Matte den Spike auch eingeladen hat. Was er völlig vergessen hat. Spike fürchtet nun das die beiden sich wegen ihrer Gegensätzlichkeit nicht leiden können und es zu einem Krieg kommt der Equestria wie wir es kennen zerstören würde und er wäre Schuld. Man kann Thorax gerade noch mit einem Ausflug in Twilights Schloss verstecken, als Ember eintrifft die Spike herzlichst begrüßt. Ember findet es in Ponnyville ziemlich Bunt. Im Drachenland gibt es nur Felsen und Aschefarben, Als sie aus versehen das Banner abfackelt dämmert ihr auch warum. Da sieht sie Starlight und Denkt sie wäre Twilight, das mit den Ponynamen hat Ember noch nicht richtig raus. Nach dem das geklärt ist will Ember wissen wo Twilight ist, worauf Spike raus rutscht das sie im Schloss ist. Prompt will Ember sie begrüßen gehen, wie Freunde es eben machen, zur not aus ohne Spike, dem der kalte Schweiß ausbricht. Ember denkt er hat Bauchschmerzen und rät ihn den Schmerz auf Drachenart zu besiegen. Starlight findet Ember cool. Kurz darauf treffen die Drei beim Schloss ein. Zum Glück ist die Luft rein und Spike kann Ember ungestört zum extra angerichtete Freundschaftsbuffet bringen. Besonders schmecken ihr Twilights Obstschale und die Schlosswand. Die beide aus Diamant besten was für Drachen ein Leckerli ist. Unter dem Vorwand mal schnell aufs Stille Örtchen zu verschwinden lässt Spike Ember kurz mit Starlight alleine um nach Thorxa zu sehen. Zu allem Überfluss beauftragt die magische Karte Spike jetzt auch mit einem Freundschaftsproblem das zum Glück in Ponyville ist. Neuer Plan: Twilight und Starligh lenken Ember und Thorax ab während Spike sich um das Freundschaftsproblem kümmert. Ember ist noch beim Essen als Twilight zu ihr kommt. Auf nachfrage erzählt Ember das es ihr in Ponyville gefällt und sie viel lernt. So wusste sie nicht das man hier die Wände mit dem Lieblingsessen der Freunde dekoriert. Ember hat sämtliche Diamantsäulen des Raumes angeknabbert. Aber jetzt will sie wissen warum Spike und Starlight weggerannt sind, sie denkt schon die beiden wollen sie meiden. Twilight erklärt das sie nur nach sehen ob auch alles für die Willkommensparty bereit ist. In der Zwischenzeit will sie ihr die Stadt zeigen. Findet Ember gut, den sie kann ja nur was über Freundschaft lernen wen sie Freunde findet. Doch ihre Drachenart, die darauf abzielt Stärke zu zeigen, vergrault alle Ponys. Nach dem Twilight ihr Erklärt hat das Ponys so keine Freundschaften Schließen versucht es Ember bei Derpy und dekoriert mit ihrem Muffin die nächste Wand. Nach dem Derpy den geordneten Rückzug angetreten hat stößt Starligh dazu die zisch Wundert das sie auch in der Stadt sind. Das wundert wiederum Ember da Starlight die ganze Zeit begleitet haben soll. Tja Ember hat Starlight wieder mit Twilight verwechselt. Was ihr leid tut aber die Beiden sehen für sie ziemlich ähnlich aus und sie verhalten sich auch gleich. Was die Ponys nicht fassen können. Als Ember die Ähnlichkeiten erläutert nähern sich die drei dem Café und werden von Spike entdeckt. Um das Aufeinandertreffen ab zu wenden behauptet Spike er muss über Thorax Problem nachdenken und verschwindet. Als Spike dazu kommt bittet Ember ihn ihr Recht zu geben. Spike versucht Ember begreiflich zu machen das man ein Thema lieber ruhen lässt wen es einen Freund aufregt. Doch Ember ist empört das er ihr was von Freundschaft erzählen will wo er sich doch kaum hat blicken lassen. Spike versucht zu beschwichtigen aber da wird Ember richtig Laut. Das kriegt Thorax mit, denkt Spike wird angegriffen und verwandelt sich in einen Bären um ihm zu helfen. Ember ihrer Seits versucht Spike vor dem Bären zu schützen. Spike sieht seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr werden. Spike kann gerade noch verhindern das die Kontrahänten richtig auf einander Losgehen. Da merken die zwei das sie beiden eigentlich nur Spike vor dem anderen Schützen wollte. Nun muss Spike seine Karten auf decken und erklärt die beiden von einander ferngehalten zu haben weil er dachte sie würden sich nicht verstehen. Nur ist es für Ember und Thorax keine große Sache sich zu begegnen im Gegensatz dazu was Spike wohl von ihnen Denkt, Emerber = Schlechte Freundin, Thorax = Schwächling. Enttäuscht von Spike suchen ziehen beide ab. Zum Trübsal blasen hat sich Thorax an einen See nahe Ponyville zurück gezogen. Da taucht Ember auf. Sie war zu fällig in der Gegend und fragt sich warum er noch da ist. Thorax erzählt das er Schwierigkeiten hat sein Rudel anzuführen weswegen er nicht nach Haus will. Ember erkennt das er dringend Selbstbewusster werden muss. Aber Thorax hat keine Schimmer wie. Ember meint das es in ihm steckt, um Spike zu helfen wurde er ein Bär. Sie erklärt ihm das es keinen Grund gibt unsicher zu sein. Nur einen Warum er Anführer ist, wen er eine Entscheidung getroffen hat muss er alle wissen lassen das sie endgültig ist. Wen das nicht Klappe kann er ja noch zum Bären werden. Thorax findet ihren Rat gut, Jetzt möchte er wissen warum Ember sich für eine schlechte Freundin hält. Sie will nicht darüber nicht reden. Dem entgegnet Thorax aber wen sie nicht darüber redet wie will sie das Problem lösen? Auf Drachenart, mit Kraftaktionen und Feuerduellen, Als Demonstration sprengt seinen Felsen. Ember erklärt das wen sie einen anderen Drachen im Kampf besiegt sie so ihre Dominanz klar stellt, was ihr ein gutes Gefühl gibt. Auf Thorax Frage wie sich den dann der andere Fühlt, begreift Ember das der sich dann Unglücklich fühlt. Thorax erklärt das solche Wettkämpfe die Drachen nur zu Gegnern untereinander macht. Aber das eigentliche Problem wird nicht gelöst, dazu muss man über seine Gefühle reden. Sie muss ja nicht gleich rührselig werden aber ihren Freunden schon mitteilen was in ihr vorgeht. Und Ember weiß auch schon genau wo sie anfangen können, bei Spike. In Ponyville fängt man gerade mit dem Aufräumen an und Spike denkt schon Ember und Thorax wollen ihn nicht mehr sehen, da tauchen die beiden auf und geigen ihm die Meinung. Ember sagt ihm, mit etwas Überwindung, das sie über ihn Aufgebracht ist, weil ihr Freund Thorax meinte dann geht es ihr besser, was Stimmt. Thorax hat kein Problem Spike zu sagen das sein Verhalten falsch war, den seine Freund in Ember hilft ihm Selbstbewusst zu werden. Spike ist völlig baff und gibt den beiden Recht sauer auf ihn zu sein. Er hat so sehr daran gedacht was schief gehen könnte das er nicht daran dachte was gut gehen könnte. Thorax und Ember vergeben ihm, große Umarmung. Jetzt fangen auch Spikes Zacken wieder an zu blinken. Da Problem ist gelöst. Starlight erklärt ihm das das Problem darin bestand das er seinen Freunden nicht vertraut hat. Spike sieht ein das er seinen Freunden sofort von einander hätte erzählen sollen, statt zu denken das sie sich nicht verstehen. Wenig Später präsentiert Spike feierlich als Zeichen der Eintracht die Drachenfeuerflamme der Freundschaft für Drachenlord Ember und Thorax, dem Anführer der Wechselponys. Auf das die Flamme der Freundschaft für alle Zeiten brennt. Da bringt der Konfetti-Regen Ember zum niesen und sie schmilzt die Eisskulptur von sich und ihren beiden Freunden ein. Was nicht passiert wäre würde man hier mehr aus Stein machen. Staffel 8 In Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1 haben die Mane 6 erkannt das sie Freundschaft auch jenseits Equestrias verbreiten sollen. Da sie für eine solche Aufgabe Hilfe brauchen, beschließt Twilight das sie eine Schule der Freundschaft eröffnen werden. Tatsächlich schafft es Twilight einen Vorläufige Genehmigung vom BVE zu bekommen und mit ein wenig Hilfe von Prinzessin Celestia sogar Schüler aus anderen Königreichen. Wie die junge Drachin Smolder die von Ember zur Schule geschleift wird. Ihr Schützling findet schnell neue Freunde, die Young 6. Doch durch die Strikten Vorschriften des BVE, auf deren Einhaltung Twilight pocht, gerät der Unterricht grässlich. Was darin Gipfelt das die Schüler von Auswärts eine Dummheit machen bei der die Schule sogar beschädigt wird. Da sich das Projekt somit als Katastrophe erwiesen hat. Wird die Schule vom BVE in Person von Kanzler Neighsay geschlossen und versiegelt. In Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 2 will Twilight für ihre Schule kämpfen. Wozu auch die Schüler zurückkommen sollen. Leider sind die von auswärts verschwunden. Wenig später haben sich die Oberhäupter und Vertreter der Reiche bei Prinzessin Celestia in Canterlot eingefunden um die Lage zu besprechen. General Seaspray von den Hippogreifen erklärt das die Kinder vor ihrem Verschwinden Nachrichten hinterlassen haben. Darin steht das, als die Schule schloss sie nicht von einander getrennt werden wollten. Sie sind weg gelaufen um zusammen zu sein. Twilight kann es nicht fassen, den das verhalten beruht darauf das die vermissten Freundschaft erfahren haben. Wie dem auch sei ist Seaspray der Meinung das die Kinder nicht von alleine auf diese Idee gekommen sind. Prompt beschuldigen sich alle gegenseitig die Kinder zu verstecken. Worauf Celestia Twilight zur eile mahnt, den wen die Kinder nicht bald auftauchen wird wohl ein Krieg ausbrechen. Zum Glück können die Mane 6 die Vermissten finden und von einem zweiten Versuch überzeugen. Die Mane 6 kehren mit ihren Schülern den Young 6 zur Schule zurück. Twilight will gerade das Siegel brechen als Celestia, der man eine Nachricht geschickt hat, mit den Oberhäupter und Vertretern eintrifft. Alle sind Froh das die Kinder wieder da sind. Mal Abgesehen von Grampa Gruff der Gallus zurück Heim schleifen und ihm die Leviten lesen will. Doch er will bleiben, genau wie seine Freunde. Sie alle werden wieder zur Schule gehen. Wo zu Ember anmerkt das man ja nicht mal hinein kommt. Kurz um zerbricht Twilight das Siegel des BVE und eröffnet die Schule wieder. In diesem Moment erscheint Kanzler Neighsay vom BVE durch ein magisches Portal. Er hat den Siegelbruch mitbekommen und will nun wissen wer es gebrochen hat. Twilight sagt ihm klar das sie es war und bitten Neighsay zur Seite zu treten damit der Unterricht pünktlich beginnen kann. Neighsay stellt klar das es überhaupt keinen Unterricht geben wird. Auf Beschluss des BVE darf niemand hinein. Zur bekräftigung seiner Wort lässt Neighsay eine kleine aber deutliche Stoßwelle los. Neighsay erklärt das diese Entscheidung zum wohler aller getroffen wurde. Den die Schule war schlecht organisiert. Die Lehrer unqualifiziert. Außerdem haben die gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Schüler die Leben der Anderen Ponys gefährdet. Beweisstück A. Der von den Schülern eingerissene Schulturm. Allerdings erreicht Neighsay nur das die Gäste von Außerhalb auf ihn wütend werd. Celstia kann sie gerade noch zurückhalten und ist sich sicher das Twilight eine gute Erklärung dafür hat. Hat sie. Twilights Schule der Freundschaft wurde vom BVE nicht anerkannt. Womit es sich für Neighsay nicht um eine Schule handelt. Nicht um eine BVE-Schule wie Twilight klarstellt. Es ist die Schule der Freundschaft mit ihren eigenen Regeln. Verfasst von Twilight Sparkle, deren Handbuch locker dreimal so dick wie das vom BVE. Die Schüler haben Twilight daran erinnert das jede Freundschaft besonders ist. Also muss der Unterricht eben so Einzigartig sein. An ihrer Schuler laufen die Dinge eben anders. Neighsay ist empört. Er meint das Twilight weder diesen „Kreaturen“ gestatten kann diese Schule zu besuchen noch die Regeln ändern, das wird Nie funktionieren. Jedoch kann sich Prinzessin Celestia erinnern das Erdponys, Einhörner und Pegasi mal etwas ganz ähnliches getan haben und Neighsay wird es vermutlich auch. (Siehe: Großes Theater!) Twilight verspricht das ihre Schule Equestria beschützen wird. „Oder es vernichten“ mit diesen Worten verschwindet Neighsay, der erkannt hat auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen, durch sein Portal. Alle freuen sich über ihren Sieg. Bleibt noch die Frage wie sich diese Schule von der letzten unterscheidet. Das zeigt Twilight allen. Der Unterricht läuft bestens. Er ist nun wesentlich freundlicher und spaßiger. Schüler und Lehrer sind motiviert. Der eingestürzte Turm wird wieder aufgebaut. Twilight hat Begriff das nicht jede Weisheit in Büchern steht. Doch mit Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht Beleibt die Freundschaft bestehen. Die Türen der Schule der Freundschaft steht für wirklich alle offen. Das Klassen Foto wird von Photo Finish gemacht. Die Oberhäupter und Vertreter sind von der Schule überzeugt und lassen die Young 6 da. Staffel 9 In Garble, der Beat-Poet reisen Smolder, Spike und Fluttershy ins Drachenland damit Smolder mal nach ihrem Bruder sehen kann. Fluttershy ist mitgekommen, da gerade Babydrachen Schlüpfseason ist und sie unbedingt die niedlichen kleinen Drachen sehen möchte. Nach kurzer Suche findet Fluttershy den Schlüpfplatz wo Unzählige Dracheneier in Nestern ruhen. Als sie versucht sich mit einem Ei anzufreunden taucht Drachenlord Ember auf, die nicht drauf kommt wer genau vor ihr steht. Nach einer Vorstellung ist Fluttershy neugierig ob das alles Embers Eier sind. Leicht betreten erklärt Ember das keines der Eier von ihr ist, es gehört zu den Aufgaben des Drachenlords die Eier zu bewachen. Fluttershy findet das eine wundervolle Aufgabe, worauf Ember ihr anbietet das sie ihr helfen kann. Fluttershy ist sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür und möchte wissen was sie zu erst tun soll. Das weiß Ember leider nicht. Den sie macht es hier zum ersten mal und ihr Vater der alte Drachenlord hat ihr nicht sonderlich viel erklärt, ein Sprung ins Heiße Feuer Job. Fluttershy denkt das sie das gut hinkriegt. Dem widerspricht Ember, den die kleinen Drachen müssten schon längst schlüpfen aber viele Eier haben nicht mal Risse. Fluttershy vermutet das sich die Eier allein fühlen. Also will sie das ändern, sie hat nur keine Ahnung wie. Etwas Später liest Fluttershy den Eiern was vor. Als das nichts bringt will Fluttershy ihnen etwas vorsingen, Ember hat allerdings bedenken das es die Drachenjungen eher bewegt in den Eiern zu bleiben, Drachen stehen nicht auf solche Gefühlsduseleien. Da fangen die Eier plötzlich an sich zu Schüttel, Fluttershy denkt schon da sie schlüpfen. Doch Ember erzählt das die Eier sich schon seit Tagen so schütteln, was bestimmt nichts gutes bedeutet. Fluttershy erhofft sich Hilfe von Spike Es Ember versucht nun mit „Gutschi gu“ bei den Eiern und verliert fast die Nerven als Spike eintrifft. Nach einer kurzen Prüfung fällt Spike etwas auf und er fragt nach das der Schlüpfplatz doch eigentlich Heiß sein sollte. Das Bejaht Ember, den unter ihnen befindet sich ein Lavasee, wegen dem die Eier ja hier sind. Die Drachen schlüpfen weil es heiß ist. Daraus schließt Spike das etwas nicht stimmt. Die Eier zittern nicht weil sie Angst haben sondern weil ihnen kalt ist. Als Ember das nachprüft merkt sie auch das die Nester zu kalt sind. Was zur Frage führt was mit der Lava ist. Da hat Spike einen Ahnung. Spike zeigt Ember das die Drachen aus Garbles Bande die Lava aus dem unterirdischen See Ablassen um ihren Lavapool zu füllen. Sofort macht Ember die Drei zur Schnecke und ordnet an das Loch wieder dicht zu machen. Leider lässt sich das so auf die schnelle nicht bewerkstelligen. Dummerweise sind die Eier zu zerbrechlich als das man sie zu einem anderen warmen Ort bringen könnte. Kurzum ordnet Ember an das alle Drachen sich am Schlüpfplatz versammeln soll um selbst Hitze zu erzeugen. Etwas später geben die Drachen am Schlüpfplatz alles um mit ihrem Feuer die Eier zu wärmen als Spike, Fluttershy, Smolder und Garble, der sich als Smolders Bruder entpuppte eintreffen. Doch die Kleinen wollen immer noch nicht Schlüpfen und die Drachen wissen nicht was sie noch versuchen soll. Spike versucht die Drachen zum weitermachen zu bewegen. Da macht sich Garbles Bande wieder über ihn lustig. Deren Lachfeuer bringt Garble auf eine Idee und er holt schnell seine Bongos. Durch Garbles poetische Darbietung kriegen sich die Drachen vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und ihr Lachfeuer heizt die Eier bis die Babys schlüpfen. Smolder ist Stolz auf ihren Bruder, das er es geschafft hat vor allen anderen Drachen aufzutreten. Die sich schon über ihn lustig machen wollen, den Welcher Drache schreibt schon Gedichte? Der Held des Drachenlandes, wie Drachenlord Ember klar stellt: Garble. Dem kann Smolder nur zustimmen, Garble hat die Drachenbabys gerettet weil er dazu steht wer er ist. Ob es den anderen nun gefällt oder nicht. Sie dachte auch mal es sei lustig über Unterschiede zu lachen, aber ihre Freunde haben ihr beigebracht Unterschiede zu schätzen. Die anderen Drachen finden auch das es gut ist und Ember verkündet das dies von jetzt im ganzen Drachenland gelten soll. Bei der Gelegenheit bittet sie Garble ihr beizubringen wie man Gedichte schreibt, die findet es Cool. Auch alle anderen Drachen wollen, Garble sagt zu. Und Fluttershy kann endlich mit den Babydrachen spielen. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 eilt Ember mit allen anderen den Mane 6 zu Hilfe im Kampf gegen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek. Sie alle erinnern Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft mit der sie die Schurken endgültig besiegt. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Torch Ihr Vater Spike Ein Freund Thorax Ein Freund Galerie Navboxen en:Princess Ember Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Prinzessinnen